Say My Name
by Little Peasant Froogy
Summary: "Please say my name remember who I'm You will find me in world of yesterd day...You drift away to far from where I'm whan you ask me who I'm..."Before Alice was killed and the tragedy of sabrie had happends she met a young boy.. Who can he be? BreakxAlice
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys! :D Yes New Story... I will continue "The Smile Of A Hatter" But you know I have to correct all my gramma errors -.- and... It will take a lo tof time to write another chapter... I think that in this story they are not so many gramma errors don't? Well let's get started I think that this first chapter is boring -.- but it will get better I promised... Oh before I forgot it this fic is inspired in the song "Say My Name" Of !Within Temptation" yup... well...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the character (¬¬ If I will Break and Alice will be the main couple DX)**

* * *

_"Say my name_

_So I Will Know you're back you're here again _

_for a while..."_

"Oi ,Alice is good to see you again!"Jack almost scream to see Alice at her window from below of the tower.

"Eh? Ah! Hello Jack good to see you again to…"Alice simply said, going back to her thoughts…She sight and laid a little more towards in the window. She couldn't say that Jack's visits didn't like her but… Have to share her existence for the half of the day with her sister wasn't something nice…

Before Alice realized it Jack was right behind her with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Hello Alice! How are you today…?"Jack ask with a wide smile in his face…

"I'm good thank you… and you…?"Alice said still looking outside the window. Immediately Jack realized that this girl was Alice not Alyss but he love to visit the two of them as well.

"Well your day is going to be nicer than ever… Come on I will take to a trip to the town…"

She turn around to face him ,he must be joking, something like that can't be true. "To the city! But Glen doesn't let me go out of the-!"

"I personally ask him and he said that I could do it, so come on let's go…"Jack smile at her and took her hand.

"Well I think there's no problem so…"She follow Jack downstairs trying to think how could this be true.

Glen must be planning something. He couldn't be this nice to her, he couldn't give her a piece of joy.

"Jack?"Alice ask calmly

"Yes Alice?"

"Glen told you to take me to this… 'Trip'"

"Mmmmm… Not exactly why?"

"I'm just asking it doesn't matter anyway…"She look down to her feet, defiantly something wasn't right in all this.

The trip was good enough to make Alice fell calm. All that was new for her But seem so beautiful and brilliant, that was good indeed… Maybe Glen wasn't so bad after all…

Alice was so relief that in the middle of the trip her sister hasn't taking her body yet. Yeah… This day was good… The last stop of the trip was a flower shop. Where Alice and Jack stop to look at the flowers.

"All This flowers are beautiful Jack…"Alice said as she pick one to smell it.

"I'm so glad you like it…"Jack turn around to look at the rest of the shop leaving Alice alone for a while.

"Hey Mistress can you tell me what kind of flower is this?"

Alice turn to the little girl who was asking her about the flower on her hand. The little girl was smiling to Alice so she decide it to help her. She was wearing a cute little pink dress, her hair was short and blonde, her eyes were a deep green and she was wearing some ribbons on her head.

"Oh this one?" Alice bent down a little so she was more close to the little girl."This is a blue rose my friend told me that this kind of flower is very difficult to find…"

"Oh really?"The little girl puffed her cheeks out at the new information.

* * *

**Well the chapter ends here sorry that is so shooort but is everything I can do at the moment...  
Can you guess who is going to appear in the next chapter? I bet you do well please RnR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New Chapter! I update very fast O.O well at least I think so... Oh I love how is going to be this fanfic XD!**

**Well this chapter is not so boring as the last one... Planita Birds wins for answering the question in the first chapter XD! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the charcters (I will own Break if I could DX!*¬*)**

* * *

_"Oh Let Us Share_

_The Memories that only we can_

_Together"_

"Oh really?"The little girl puffed her cheeks out at the new information. The girl look around through all the shop searching for another flower like that, but for her misfortune she couldn't find another one.

Alice look at the girl and she handed the flower to her with a smile in her face."You can have this one… Here take it…"

"Ah? Really? Thanks!" The girl nodded happily and took the flower."But it the last one are you sure that you give it to me…"

"Yes…"Alice nodded "Where I live there's a bunch of beautiful flowers just like this one you have here…"Alice pointed to blue rose girl had in her hand.

"Oh that is awesome! But… Where do you live?" The little girl tilt her to the side looking at Alice.

"Um… Well… I live in…"Alice have no idea of where exactly the mansion of the Baskerville was… All this time what she has been doing was following jack but she didn't remember the way back… But Jack knew it doesn't?"Well I'm not very sure of it, come one let's ask my friend he will know better then I"

The girl nodded happily and stretch her hand to take Alice's so she will guide her. But when Alice was about to take the little girl's hand a man enter quickly to store look around of it furiously.

"Emily!"The man shouted when he saw the little girl.

"Oh ho…"The little girl said looking at the man.

Alice turn around to look at the white-haired man in a black suit the she turn to look at the little girl she was holding by the hand.

"Emily please don't go around without telling me… If something happens to you your parents will kill me…"The man walk to Alice and Emily and then bent down to be at the girl's eyed level."Tell me that you would never do that again"

The little girl sigh "Okay Okay I promise I will never do that again or you will be without a job, happy?"

Alice giggle at Emily's comment what caught the young man attention. She blush in the instant their eyes met but she look away almost immediately. He stood up looking directly at Alice.

"Pardon me Mistress, I hope that Emily hasn't bother you to much…"The young man give a little bow which Alice respond doing the same "My name is Kevin Regnard and this little girl here is Emily Sinclair"

"Hi!"Emily sing-sang when Kevin said her name

"Oh nice to meet you my name is Alice…"Alice smile to Kevin blushing a little bit more then before.

"The pleasure is all mine miss Alice" He didn't notice but he was blushing a little bit to.

And both of them didn't notice that Emily was looking constantly to both of Alice and Kevin like already guessing something.

"Are you new around here? I have never see you before…"Kevin ask taking Emily by the hand so she will not run away…. again…

"Ummm… I guess that yes I'm new around here I never been out home in a long time…"Alice blush furiously because she didn't know if that was the correct answerer but she couldn't think anything else.

"Why? You have some kind of disease?"

"No I'm completely healthy but…"

"Oh I see… over protective parents hu?"He look away for a second at the thought but then he look again to Alice.

"I guess so…"Alice said think about a little…

"Well Emily and I must go…"Kevin look a little disappointed because he didn't know if he would be able to see Alice again "I hope to see you again sometime soon Miss Alice…"

"I hope that to…"Alice was looking a little disappointed as well, but why she didn't want Kevin to go so soon…?

"Kevinnn~ Why you don't buy a flower for Alice…"Emily said puffing out her cheeks a little.

Alice and Kevin look to the little girl and the look at each other.

"Mmmm… That sound like a good idea Emily…"

"I always have good ideas but you never want to listen to me…"

"Okay Okay I will listen to you more often… What kind of flower would you like Miss Alice…?"

* * *

**More chapters are coming :D Yes I'm finaly going to have my precious winter vacations XD!**

**So I Will write a lot XD Or at leats I hope so O.o... Well I just put Emily to the little sinclair's gilr because have some sense don't? And in the anime never no ones mentions her name QAQ Hope to see ya later guys nwn!**

**RnR :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Friends! Here's a new and fresh chapter of this fanfic thanks to everyone for they lovelys reviews ;w;!**

**Well in this chapter Alyss (Intention of the abyss) is going to appear! Yay I was wrinting this chapter right next to my mom in the while she was playin Devil may cry 2 yup my mom play videogames :D But all I was hearing was how much she love Dante -_-""... Well Let's get start it... Again I think I update to soon O.O**

**Discalimer:I not own Pandora Heart or any of the characters (Break will be mine already *-* XD)**

* * *

_"Tell me about_

_the days before I was born_

_how we were as children"_

"What kind of flower would you like Miss Alice…?"

Alice blush in the instant Kevin took her hand to take her deeper into the store where there was more kind of flowers. Her heart was beating so fast that she was thinking her heart will stop in every second…

"Well why you don't surprise me by picking one for me?"Alice said smiling at Kevin.

"Mmmm… Well…"Kevin look around the store looking for a beautiful flower… Something that will surely surprise Alice…"This is hardest than what I expect…"It was then when Kevin saw a beautiful red rose that was biggest than any rose he had ever seen before and it had a deep red color… Almost like blood… That rose was perfect he just knew it…

"Miss Alice do you like roses?"

"Of course…"

Kevin went where the rose was and told Emily to stay with Alice in the while he pay for the rose. When he went back to Alice he hand the flower over to her, he smile in rejoice when Alice show him a wide and gentle smile.

"I hope you like it Miss Alice…"Kevin said as he look to somewhere else in attempt to hide his blush but it was useless.

"It so wonderful" Alice look at the flower in her hand it was just magnificent. Not even Jack have made something like that for her, maybe for her sister but not for her."I… I…"Alice took a deep breath gathering the enough guts and then…

"Thanks…"She said as she was giving a gentle peck in his left cheek making Kevin to stutter.

"Mi-Miss Ali-Alice there's nothing to thank for… I was only… I… Well…"Kevin was without words he didn't know what he suppose to do or said… What has this girl done to him?

"Waaaaa~ Kevin is speechless and he is so red, almost like a tomato…"Emily said giggling hard enough to be heard by Alice and Kevin.

"E-Emily!"Kevin look at Alice who was almost so red as he was…"Well Miss Alice unfortunately Emily and I must go… I Hope that the present was good enough for you" He smile at her and took a step forward.

Now it was Alice's turn to be red and speechless. Kevin took gently her hand and he place a gentle kiss in her knuckles.

"Good-bye Miss Alice…"He keep her hand on her's almost begging her to go with him…

"Good-bye… Kevin…"

He let her hand go, taking Emily's instead of it as he walked out of the store. Alice stood there for a moment looking at the flower in her hand… Could she see that boy again?

"Oh what a pleasant young man… Don't you think so Alice?"A voice said in Alice's mind

Oh no… That can't be… This felling…

"A-Alyss!"Alice put one of her hands on her head almost trying to not hear the voice.

"Will you let me play with him some time?"The voice of Alyss was malicious it was so much it just give Alice chills.

"S-Stay away from him… You already have jack… You love him do you? Kevin can maybe love me…"

"But of course I love Jack… But this Kevin guy… Well who can ever love you more then what I do lovely sister?"

"Shut up… I said stay away from him!"

"Alice there you are…"Jack suddenly appear out of nowhere again almost yelling to Alice, making Alyss' voice to go away.

"Ah! Oh… Jack…"Alice look at him just for a second, going back to look at the flower at relief.

"We must go back to the man- Wow who give you that?"Jack ask with concern.

"Oh a young man… A friend of mine give this to me…"Alice look at the flower once again thinking if Kevin will be safe if she saw him again… She really want to see him again but Alyss was planning something she just knew it…

"Well is time to go back to the mansion are you ready?"

Alice nodded.

"Let's go home Jack…"

Alice was going to see Kevin again and she will stop her twin no matter what…

* * *

**Alyss now is going to make Alice do a very brave thing :D and Kevin is going to be in danger o.o DX! ;W;**

**Sorry That is soooooooo short but I promised that the next chapter will be largest... Or at leats I hope so ;_; I need to do more biggest chapters XD... Well Hope to see ya later guys please RnR :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there guys!

Wow it's been a quite long time sense I publish something in this story. Well for those who where like, so excited about this update, sorry but this is not a chapter, GOD knows if I'll be able to write a new chapter for this fic. Well I was re-reading this fic, and it just has so many gramma mistakes god it's horrible, it was annoying to read. I was like "Hell O_O how can people read this?" and I was thinking, that my gramma has got a lot better sense then, it may not be perfect yet, but it's better then before. So I was thinking about this story and remebering when Brealice used to be my OTP (so sorry but I watched KHR and BAM! B26 is adorable) and I considered to re-write this fic… I really liked the plot that I had on mind for this story. So pray to God… and maybe I'll re-write this fic. I really wish to be able to do it though… But… Here's the thing… My laptop just died like two weeks ago, so I'm not able to write anything for the moment even to my other storys. But I'm planning to write a lot in the moment I get my lapto fixed, so if anyone have some notes about this fic, some ideas, something… don't doubt to tell me about it.


End file.
